bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 485
'London Buses route 485 ' is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Castelnau and Wandsworth, it is operated by London General. History Route 485 commenced operation on 25 July 1998 between Richmond Bus Station and Ham Dukes Avenue via Lower Mortlake Road - Sandycombe Road - Kew Gardens Station - High Park Road - Mortlake Road - Lower Richmond Road, Mortlake High Street - White Hart Lane - Barnes Common - (double run via Queens Ride - Putney Hospital) - Roehampton Lane - Queen Mary's Hospital Grounds - Roehampton - Roehampton Vale - Robin Hood Estate - Kingston Vale - Norbiton - Kingston, Elm Road - Staunton Road - Cardinal Avenue - Tudor Drive. The route was initially operated by Arriva from their Albion Road Hounslow (HS) garage using Plaxton bodied Mercedes-Benz 709Ds. On 3 July 1999, the route passed to TGM but still operating from their Albion Road Hounslow (HS) garage using Plaxton bodied Mercedes-Benz 709Ds. On 11 June 2000, Hounslow Albion Road (HS) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (TF) garage. On 12 August 2000, the allocation was transferred from Fulwell (TF) to Byfleet (TG) garages. On 11 November 2000, the route was rerouted between Barnes and Richmond as shown above and withdrawn between Kingston and Ham - this section replaced by revised Route K5. On 5 May 2001, the route passed to Armchair with Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced, the route was withdrawn between Roehampton and Kingston and also within grounds of Queen Mary's Hospital, Roehampton Vale to Kingston, this section replaced by revised route K3. On 11 January 2003, the route was withdrawn between Barnes Common and Roehampton and rerouted instead to Wandsworth. On 21 August 2004, the route was rerouted at Barnes Bridge Station to run direct via Church Road instead of via Lonsdale Road etc. On 29 April 2006, the route passed to London General operating from their Putney (AF) garage using brand new Alexander Dennis Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and was re-structured to operate between Wandsworth and Hammersmith via Barnes Pond and Castelnau. On 13 January 2007, the allocation was transferred to Waterside Way (PL) garage. On 4 May 2013, the route was retained by London General. On 2 May 2015, the allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage. On 20 August 2016, the route was re-routed during opening hours via Wetland Centre in Barnes. On 15 July 2017, the allocation was transferred to Putney (AF) garage. On 5 May 2018, the route was retained by London General using Optare Esteem bodied Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 23 June 2018, the route converted into full Optare Esteem bodied Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart operation. On 18 May 2019, the route was Withdrawn between Castelnau and Hammersmith, due to the closure of Hammersmith Bridge. At the same time, the route was revised in Wandsworth to start from Wandsworth High Street, not serving Ram Street on departure. On 10 August 2019, the allocation was transferred to Waterside Way (PL) garage. Current Route Route 485 operates via these primary locations: *Lonsdale Road Verdun Road *Castelnau *Barnes Wetland Centre (During opening hours) *Barnes Common *Putney High Street *Wansdworth Ram Street External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 485, London Buses routes